Talk:Zero Suit
New trivia section Parkersvx90210Parkersvx90210 04:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)- Alright, seeing how every little thing I do has to result in blocking by someone (I'm not allowed to say who therefore resulting in more blocking because Wikitroid is a dictatorship) I will ask if it is okay that I add a trivia section to the zero suit. Let's face it guys, we all know that the design on the back of the zero suit looks like a G-string, and I think it deserves recognition. So, that is why I'm asking if I can add it. I feel that I have a right to being that I am very knowledgable about the Metroid series. I just recently finished my marathon of playing the Metroid games in chronological order, I read just about everything on Metroid Galaxy Guide, I've read the manga, I had a guitar built with a metroid reference on it. I covered all the bases. I don't have the say so, but i wouldn't use the term "g-string", simply because there are some people out there that might take it the wrong way (not me, but thats just the way some people are). If it were me i would just re-word it a bit and add it. Oh and sorry about you being blocked. Piratehunter 05:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Is there something wrong here? I'm sure that you can send a personal e-mail or contact one of the administrators of Wikitroid or general Wikia if you have a problem. Observe the rules and you won't be blocked. But I'm not going to draw this out into some sort of war, and I'll stop there. (No hard feelings.) As for the "G-String design" you're seeing, it's just a seam in between the material sections of the legs and the torso. Without the "design" on paper, it would have made the jumpsuit look inorganic and strange, as if there was no separation of her legs & her torso at all. I think that the symbols on her chest, back, and hands would be good for discussion, though. Armantula513 05:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, has anyone noticed how the glowing pink marks on Samus’ Zero Suit match up with the glowing green ports on the Power Suit? For example, the mark on the back of her left hand, and the mark above her left breast. As for the one on her back (which is incidentally the largest), I’m baffled. Maybe it connects to thruster control or life support? I had always wondered about this and speculated that they interface with critical suit controls. But I was excited to notice that if you watch closely in the Metroid: Other M trailer, when Zero Suit Samus “beams” the suit on, the mark on her chest glows first! So maybe it deals with Samus’ new beaming-the-suit-on technology, or each have different functions concerning thought control? (I.e. suit storage or alignment…) PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Shouldn't there be a picture in the gallery that isn't from Brawl? We should include at least one from an ending or a cut scene. Metroidhunter32 02:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) There are plenty of those strewn around...... everywhere. But an actual gameplay image taken from MZM is of the image for the Chozo Hieroglyphic. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 03:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) The zero suits more kid friendly than a bikini. Metroids gone kiddy. Samusiscool2 Keep in mind that the Zero Suit is as high-resolution as the 2-D series gets. If Super Metroid had those kinds of graphics, I doubt that they would have shown Samus in such revealing attire. And if you're looking for something scantily, I suggest that you should look on an adult website search. Metroid is Metroid, not the Guy Game. Remember this. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) i dont like the bikini Its kinda too reveling for a E-T series ya know. We have 6 year olds playing this! Samusiscool2 13:12, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Why are we talking about the Bikini Suit on the Zero Suit page? Corruption378 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know, Samusiscool2; I've always found the Zero Suit to be more explicit than the bikinis... PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed this Her hair is blonde but her eyebrows are black. Doesn't that mean she dyed it? Zabbeth 15:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :(Probably kinda late to answer this, but I'm gonna anyway.) Not necessarily. I know a guy who has blond hair and black eyebrows naturally. It may seem weird, but its possible. Darth Havoc Nintendo did WHAT? I bet alot of people know this already, and alot of people will make perverted comments but, the Zero suit samus in brawl has somewhat larger breasts than the metroid prime 3 corruption moddel, which, I must say is odd that Nintendo would actually do that. weird eh?Samuslovr1 01:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :The people who worked on brawl probally can't appreciate that samus sells games by the fact she kicks butt. Not by sex appeal. Retro Studios could appreciate that but the people on brawl couldn't. Metroidhunter32 01:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) the sheer fact that you noticed this means you are a perv. Thisnameisutternonsence 01:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :29 October 2008 (UTC) [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) think that... buzz Fatal Error: Unhandled Exception (T_UNCAUGHT_EXCEPTION) occurred in T_TRY_BLOCK at 03:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) in /fastlizard4/etc/get from internet.so on line 6132, expecting T_CATCH_BLOCK after line 6172. How do you even know that the change was intentional? Face it, the Prime depictions of Samus in the Zero Suit rarely last for very long, and the camera is usually either moving or focused on another part of her body (such as in MP3, when it shows her face as she wakes up and her arm as the Power Suit is being activated); therefore, getting her chest to be "perfectly" the same size in both the Prime series and SSBB is like asking Samus to forgive the Space Pirates for killing her parents. I'm a guy and, frankly, I don't care whether they're larger than normal in Brawl or not; in fact, (and I'm going to risk being blocked saying this) they look pretty nice to me either way. Diachronos 06:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Subtle, Diachronos. It's worded in a "not-so-obscene" way, and there's an absence of curse words, so.... I guess I'll let you off ....this time! Trying not to laugh, from [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't even know why I'm pursuing this argument anyway, but I'm going to put my two cents in. Just compare the left & right images, and draw your own conclusions. Keep in mind that the left image is in a below eye-level perspective (perhaps 3 feet off of the ground) while the one on the right is at eye-level. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) She's turning in that picture, which does stretch out the anatomy. Compared to the bar scene image, it looks like they got their modeling accurate. ChozoBoy 22:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I hope you guys (maybe girls, I don't know) noticed I said Corruption not Zero MissionSamuslovr1 00:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) The only thing I notice that is different in these pictures is that the Brawl Zero Suit sticks to her chest, so that her breasts stand out more. Corruption378 01:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, This is insane, so I popped in MP3 and watched the opening, eyes on chest. They ARE larger in brawl.Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 02:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Even Peach's breasts are slightly bigger in Brawl than any other game… They also changed the shape of Zero Suit Samus’ rear in Brawl as well… I’ve seen a comparison picture. (Don’t worry, I’m not going to post it though ! ^_^;;;) PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For a nintendo character Samus has got to be the most sexually detailed. And yes i have to agree with PorygonX and Corruption, she has nearly no rear usually, but in brawl they gave her a (i know its blunt to say this) more attractive butt and bigger breasts. This was most likely made for teen guys who love videogame women and wanted to be more thrilled to see Samus in all her curvy glory. Just sayin. gamer who's not from this site Protection I hope its okay that I protected Zero Suit(its somewhat obvious why)Samuslovr1 00:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) someone else want to make the joke or should I? I think that you should turn it off, because I've been here for five days, and it still won't let me edit it.corruption378 16:07, April 11 2009 ::Yet, your first edit was only yesterday? I assume that the protection from editing by new users is based on the length of time that you have been actively editing on this site. Aside from that, this page is highly prone to vandalism, so the protection should not be disabled. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is she stuck? I just noticed something: how does she get out of the Zero Suit? It's not like she's inside it forever, and I don't see any zippers or whatever! Corruption378, 8:42 AM, Fri 10 Looks segmented, so it probably would detatch in pieces. Or maybe their is somekind of future/spacey solution. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My guess is that it is removed in a similar manner as the Power Suit. It's too form fitting to be able to put on and off manually. I personally like to think that it's kept in the form of a glove; she just puts on the glove, focuses for a bit, and then she's ready. User:Tuckerscreator 15:27 09 April 2009 Focuses? Corruption378 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Um, a glove? Im a guy, but I'm pretty sure you'd want to be wearing more than a glove. It's skin tight, after all, so it's not like she wears civvies under it. Just saying. [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 00:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How appropriate... *rolls eyes* [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I meant the topic... not you Dekutulla. haha. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 01:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... actually you ''and the topic... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing fault Here's a good question: why did somebody block this one, when the Bikini Suit is more prone to vandalism? Corruption378 21:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Not based on my experience... If that starts happening, it'll get dealt with. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) One last thing... Does everybody agree with me when I put in the part that states that the Zero Suit has to be made of a kind of polymer for Samus to move around in? I don't think that it's made of any kind of metal or plastic, or even cotton! Corruption378 23:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, guys, do you think it maight actually be made of the same type of polymer as the Fusion Suit? User:Tuckerscreator 20:30 04 May 2009 I don't think so. Just because it's the same color and it looks similar doesn't mean that it's the same material. Maybe it's a different version of a Metroid membrane, because of her Metroid DNA. Corruption378 20:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Read the Fusion Suit Mechanics page. It clearly states that the blue material in the Fusion Suit is a type of polymer. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 06 May 2009 that fusion suit mechanics page is purely speculation and in no way canon/to be taken seriously If you read tha Japanese on the images, the information on the page is derived from it. If you still have doubts, go talk to Armantula513 about it. But swearing on talk pages is not be tolerated and if you keep this up you will be blocked. User:Tuckerscreator 13:24 22 May 2009 I don't see any swearing on here, Armantula. Corruption378 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) It was on his mostly identical post on the talk:Fusion suit Mechanics page, as well as several other posts of his before. Oh, and I'm not Armantula, I'm Tucker's creator, just to get that cleared up--Tuckerscreator 15:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) again, has that text finally been translated? :Please sign your comments. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) translation please? 13:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) As far as I know, we don't have one. Armantula made a request on MdB, but they didn't offer any help. I've got some Japanese speaking friends coming over later. Maybe we can run through it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) so the only source for that page is a couple of pictures,and some text we don't even understand? They aren't my words, and you have to sign your comments every time you make a new one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Those pages have been translated on MbB! I also speculate that the Zero Suit is made out of (if not the same) a similar material as the Fusion Suit. The damage nullifying properties of the material explained in the translation of the images may also explain the Zero Suit’s resistance to damage… PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Those images were translated, at my request, months ago. The Fusion suit ones in the Prime section that Armantula requested are worth looking at, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture to be added to Gallery Can someone who isnt blocked add this picture to the gallery File:First-Zero-suit.jpg Its from the Nintendo Power Comic series and i though it was interesting as it is obviously what the zero suit is based off, and debuted a decade and a half before the zero suit. Images You know, this article ought to have some images of the suit from Echoes, Hunters, and Corrupion... Any way we can get some widescreen/Enhanced Def shots from Trilogy? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I got a few. These are from the Recon. I cropped the Hunters one to just show the Zero Suit. --RoyboyX 02:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Zero Suit Mechanics(?) First of all, Happy New Year :D :(feel free to delete that first part if you want) Now on to my real post. I'm sure I'm not the first person to think of this, but I don't see it anywhere else on the talk page. It seems to me that the Zero Suit must be an organic component of the overall Power Suit. Samus turns her Power Suit "on and off", so to speak, at will, implying that she controls that function (and probably most others) with her mind and suggesting that the suit is connected directly to her nervous system. But if the suit is already off she wouldn't be able to have that connection unless the Zero Suit houses the main interface. The ability of the Zero Suit to use the Power Suit's energy tanks (as demonstrated in Zero Mission) also suggests that the Zero Suit is a component of the overall suit. Lastly, (and this may be a weak argument because it probably has more to do with the game designers' preferences than actual canon, but I'm gonna use it anyway) the lack of the Zero Suit in Fusion suggests that it was mutated by the metroid DNA along with the rest of the suit's organic components, perhaps merging with and partially "swallowing" the few remaining armor plates, leading to what appeared to be a same-colored membrane covering most of the suit. (Yes, I read the post a little above this one that said something similar, but this has always been how I viewed the Fusion Suit.) Ok, that's all. I'm open to criticism, but please try to be nice about it. Darth Havoc 09:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you asking if we should make a Zero Suit Mechanics page? I dunno. Not much about the Zero Suit to note. All there is is a form fitting suit that looks sexy on her (okay sratch that part), equipped with the Paralyzer, wall-jumping, ledge grabbing, crawling, more agile, weaker, etc., the list goes on and on... I think we could have one, but like I said, I dunno. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 01:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } stares at RoyboyX with a "Keep it up and you will seriously regret it" look on his face at 03:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) drops, and shakes his head, at RoyboyX, in an "I don't know this guy" sort of way... <_< Ok... To answer Royboy, no, I'm not asking to have a Zero Suit Mechanics page; I just thought it made a good title for my post. All I'm saying is that people treat the Zero Suit like it's just a plain jumpsuit that she wears under the Power Suit, while I think there is some evidence that it's actually an integral part of the Power Suit's overall composition. A good bit of the Power Suit's mechanics seem to be made up of how fans interpret it anyway, so I figured I might give my input; although I have a feeling it'll have to be widely accepted by the fandom as a whole before it gets put in the article, am I right? Still, it doesn't hurt to put it out there. Darth Havoc 06:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Your theory mostly makes since to me Darth Havoc (except the part about Metroid Fusion), but as you are already aware; it’s a theory none-the-less, therefore fanon and not canon. PorygonX 11:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is everyone so mad at me? I just thought he wanted a Zero Suit Mechanics page. So much for my rep... :( --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 16:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Repeating your words: "...a form fitting suit that looks sexy on her". Exterminator out. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, like I said, scratch that part. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Fusion part was kind of a stretch. (It was three or four in the morning when I typed that, so it isn't too surprising that something didn't make sense.) I'll try to explain my thinking. A large part of the Power Suit is organic, according to its Wiki article at least (I haven't done any digging for a canon source to back this up, but I'm going with it). Therefor, the Zero Suit, being (according to my theory) the link between Samus' nervous system and the Power Suit, is likely also organic in nature. When the X infected Samus and her suit and the GF had to remove the suit surgically, it was said only that "large parts" of the suit could be removed safely because of the risk of damage to her nervous system, meaning that parts of the suit (the parts containing the link, meaning the Zero Suit) were left attached to her body. When the metroid vaccine was administered it slightly mutated Samus and caused her body to destroy the X within both her and what was left of her suit, meaning that the suit would have mutated as well. I believe that this mutation is what led to the unusual "organic" appearance of the Fusion Suit rather than reconstruction by the GF scientists, because I don't remember ever reading anything about the scientists doing anything at all to the suit other than surgically removing as much of it as they could, and it was shown in-game that the Fusion Suit was already on Samus when she woke up on the operating table. I believe that the blue part of the Fusion Suit is the mutated Zero Suit, which is backed up by the fact that when the suit explodes right before you die in the game it shows that Samus is wearing a two-piece outfit under the suit instead of the Zero Suit. However, this is a weak argument because (as I remembered after I made my original post) Metroid Fusion was released before Zero Mission and the Zero Suit hadn't been introduced yet (oops). Darth Havoc 01:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) (Wow, that was way longer than I expected it to be.) :PS: Can you really blame Royboy? I mean, Samus is supposed to be hot, right? Just look at the article's main pic. ;) hey parker dude your right but you need to get out more ::Nobody's mad at you Royboy, hah. You know how sarcastic I can be, and everyone knows how crazy The MarioGalaxy is (please don't eat me...). Just, no Zero Suit Mechanics page, haha. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And nobody's gonna blame anybody for thinking Samus is hot... yeah....................................................... Who's up for discussing this in the Watercooler?? Haha ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I wasn't threatening to block you or anything. I was only threatening to kill you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::See? not ''nearly as bad as you thought... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) nintendo did what guy why are you staring at her boobs what are thos glowy things on her back Please remember to sign your posts. And no one really knows what those glowy things are. I like to think they're some sort of uplink between the Zero Suit and the rest of the Power Suit, but since it's open for interpretation you can think whatever you want. Darth Havoc 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) More evidence for my theory: In the M:OM trailer the chest emblem on the Zero Suit shines and produces the material that forms into the Power Suit (0:49). Darth Havoc Metroid Manga Zero Suit? Is she wearing the Zero Suit? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Quite possibly. I mean, it's blue, it's being worn by Samus, it's nearly skin tight. Probably...[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New main picture Hey everyone, I just saw the newly added main picture for this article and I gotta say... for the time being it doesn't REALLY represent the Zero Suit. The picture, from Metroid Other M, emphasizes on the Varia Suit a lot more than the Zero Suit, as the latter only shows the upper torso and all, and blending into the space background (as in, see-through). Maybe if it was a shot of Samus from the trailer when she's activating her power suit (with the energy surging from the symbol in her chest) or something, but until we get a better shot of the entire Zero Suit from Other M, I personnally think the original image gave a better representation of it. But hey, it might just be me :D. (Latinlingo 00:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) :I agree. The new main image can confuse the reader. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see what the two of you are getting at, but this was the only current render of the Zero Suit. I wasn't comfortable with using a screenshot. And besides, we want to show readers recent info, so I did this. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally A beautifull render of the Zero Suit from Other M..... But i gotta say... high-heeled boots? Really? Did the Chozo actually have a sense of style/fashion to give Samus those boots? Or maybe its common in Chozo culture to have that? And how do those boots fit inside the power suit, does the power suit now have high-heeled edges? Sigh, Sakamoto is pushing it to get her more sexually appealing to more people. I apologize for my ranting just now, its just that i honestly think that's a stupid move from Nintendo's part... (Latinlingo 16:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Who said the Zero Suit was Chozo? Dazuro 04:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Its REALLY noticeable that its Chozo technology by the fact that it has the Chozo symbol on the left side of the Zero Suit's chest AND the fact that her Power Suit is seemingly activated THROUGH said symbol (judging by Other M's interpretation) ( 05:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC)). Nintendo I think is claiming that they do not mean to make her sex appealing, but they need to think that through. I can go off right away saying Samus Aran is sexy and all my friends would agree with me. The high-heeled boots I don't think is that bad, but the fact that they didn't think the "getting-into-the-power suit" part through is pretty dumb. I must say though, they did really well with making her hot in that game. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 02:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) She looks different in Metroid: Other M than that main picture of her you have on the article which you guys claim comes from Metroid: Other M. I believe you (because it is a great graphic pic), but her nose is more sloped in that and in the cutscene at the beginning, it looks like she is wearing lipstick, which I am not seeing in the main pic for the article on this wiki. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 16:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well that's her official render from Other M as found in the art pamphlet, so whether it's necessarily accurate to the ingame model (I'm not familiar enough to say) isn't entirely relevant. Dazuro 17:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah okay. -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 20:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) plugsuit? I think the zero suit may be inspired by the Neon Genesis Evangelion plugsuit, more accuratelly both help using a battle thing (an evangelion in NGE and the power suit in metroid).